wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kakögan
KAKÖGAN IS RAINBOW PHOENIX FANGIRLS'S OC. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT USING HIM WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Kakögan is a GeodeWings psychotherapist who works at the Pyrrhia General Hospital in Mountia. He is the head of the G.A.S.P. psychotherapy division. IN A NUTSHELL: The nerds other nerds look up to for examples on nerdery. The ultimate square. Description Kakögan is a scrawny figure, tall and wiry, with a build much skinnier than most of his tribe. He seems to radiate a manic energy, zipping around the halls in a grey blur. Even so, he is decidedly handsome, with a pointed jaw and strong cheekbones. His scales are a dark grey, pebbled with lighter and darker spots like real stone. His frame, as said before, is very wiry, and he does not posess the muscular strength and stamina of the rest of his tribe. The spikes on his head, wings and tail are all made of transparent quartz, dotted with flakes of mica and other stones that make them sparkle slightly in the light. Kakögan has jade-green eyes, and wears glasses when he reads, which is almost all of the time. As such, he barely takes them off, although he often will during his long conversations with his favorite AviWing, Q. As the head of they psychotherapy division in Global Alliance of Scientific Personnel, or G.A.S.P., Kakögan is often found wearing the signature white lab coat, which trails behind him as he walks. He wears no other ornamentation or clothing except a shard of crystal his brother gave him, which is from his brother's tail spikes. This is on a length of twine around his neck at all times. Personality Despite being surrounded by the insane and mentally ill, Kakögan is a startlingly cheerful sight amongst the stoic doctors and therapists of the Psyche Ward. He is undeniably happy, and his smile is infectious- he has caused patients who have depression to laugh and dragons with suicidal thoughts to drop the knife and smile, just through his kindness. He has read all the patient records, but seems to ignore them, instead treating all of his patients with equal sympathy and goodwill. Unless a dragon is literally trying to rip his throat out, Kakögan is usually willing to have a friendly conversation with whoever he meets. As such, he has become a much-beloved sight amongst the patients, and is one of the most loved doctors in the whole ward. When he's alone, however, Kakögan has a very quiet side. Surprisingly, with his ADHD, he likes to sit and read a book at home, while listening to some classical music. His apartment in Mountia is very clean, with everything in its place and the beds made. As a psychotherapist, Kakögan loves his job, with an unbridled enthusiasm for what he does. He is also very smart, with an IQ of 143, he excelled at school and has a doctorate and master's degree in psychology and psychotherapy. History Kakögan was born in the GeodeWing kingdom to two doctors, along with another egg, which turned out to be his brother, Hartgest. He was the younger sibling, and despite the difference in age, the smartest. This was because Hartgest turned out to have autism. Neither of the brother's parents turned out to be particularly attentive to their children, and Kakögan was often left to care for his brother. For the longest time the young GeodeWing believed that his brother was perfectly normal... But then the two were enrolled in public school. Hartgest struggled in the school to a ridiculous degree, and the teachers were not aware of his problems, or simply refused to accept that he was different. Not only that, the rest of the students bullied Hartgest mercilessly, taking the hint from the teachers that he was 'dumb' and 'a r***rd'. This is when Kakögan stepped in. Furious at the treatment his brother received, the young GeodeWing ferociously protected his sibling from the bullies and listened to his sorrows. He even went so far as to protest when the teachers scolded him for not getting his work finished, or not understanding when they told Hartgest something. Through his stubbornness and brotherly love, Kakögan finally managed to get it recognized that his brother needed professional help. He was enrolled in a different school for dragonets like him, which was a blessing Hartgest never forgot. Kakögan went through the rest of school now piqued with interest in the workings of the mind, which he had an innate gift for solving. He grew up studying the profession of psychotherapy and psychology, fascinated by the mind and all it had to offer- and all the things that could fail in it. He excelled in his chosen topic, and eventually graduated from the University of Pyrrhia with several degrees in psychotherapy. His life as a psychotherapist was normal for a long time. Kakögan went through the paces of becoming a licensed psychotherapist, and eventually, the culmination of his life's work resulted in him being placed in none other than the Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward. There, he met the patient that had been stalking the dreams of other doctors for years, a ghost of a dragoness in a shell of a body: Q. And somehow, some way, they connected. Now, Kakögan deals with the tiny AviWing, hanging from her harness in the upstairs room. He talks to her, listens to her schizophrenic rages and psychopathic urges. Every day, she's creeping closer to death, closer to the end. And he's there making sure that she goes into it happy. Relationships Q Kakögan is absolutely fascinated by this AviWing. She is so fragile, yet so strong, and her mind... it is so convoluted and tortured, she barely seems like a dragon anymore. Somehow, he's drawn to her, attracted to the horrific twists of her mind. And he became one of the first friends she's ever had. Trivia * Kakögan is a small warping of the Japanese word for 'granite', while Hartgest is a warping of the German word for 'granite'. * He hates getting wet. Gallery Category:Males Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters